


Hands off, Blondie

by AnonymouslyFabulous



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Ballet, Bumblebee is jealousss, Dancing, F/M, Its ya boy Bee, RID, RID 2015, Reader Insert, Robots In Disguise, Swearing, Team Bee is just there for a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyFabulous/pseuds/AnonymouslyFabulous
Summary: Y/N is a competitive dancer in the art of Ballet.  All is well until the recital comes up and Y/N forgets to tell Bee about a boy she has to dance with. Uh-oh.





	Hands off, Blondie

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me in the middle of the night when I was supposed to be sleeping. But no. Instead I got up, and started writing this down. Who needs sleep.  
> Sadly, I do not own Transformers. If I did Robots in Disguise would have never ended.

Bumblebee felt irritation and, he dare say, jealousy as he watched a certain person dancing in the front of a theatre room on a stage that even Optimus could fit on. Onstage was Y/N. 

His Y/N.

She was dancing with a colourful F/C dress that seemed to flow with every movement she made. Her hair was done up in extravagant braids, and her makeup matched her dress.

Bumblebee wouldn't have been jealous. He's not the type to go in front of large crowds and dance his spark out. No, he's jealous for a reason. 

A blonde haired boy, about Y/N's age, was dancing onstage with her, holding her hips to hoist her in the air when need be, or touching other assorted body parts. Bee was never told there was going to be a boy onstage with her.

And the look on Y/N's face proved she forgot to tell him.

Bumblebee huffed and checked his watch, but it was useless as he had no idea how to tell human time in Roman Numerals. Bumblebee tugged at his collar angrily, cursing the suit for being too tight. Being a big robot that's  _not_ supposed to wear clothes, this was especially irritating. It only worsened his mood. 

Beside him were the rest of the Bee team. They were all enjoying Y/N's dancing, and followed along with her movements.  Bee seemed to be the only one that _wasn't_ enjoying it.  Don't get him wrong, he loved Y/N's dancing but that damn boy... 

Bumblebee shook his head and straightened his crooked bowtie.  Bee had opted against wearing the expensive suits and dresses, but Y/N informed them it was a formal event and that they needed to wear something fancy.  

The rest of the team didn't seem to mind it. Although Strongarm complained the dress felt too tight around her waist and- _erm_ -chest area, and Sideswipe was so fidgety that he was yelled at by a complete stranger to stop moving.  Grimlock seemed to enjoy wearing the black suit the most, saying how great his muscles looked in the tight clothing. 

Drift and his minicons were probably the most quiet about it, having not moved a muscle since they got there. Although Drift did send a cheeky smirk to Bumblebee when Y/N and Blondie came onto the stage. Slipstream and Jetstorm had craned their neck to see why their unemotional Master was smiling.

Fixit, on the other hand, was very happy to try out his holoform gadget he made a while back. When asked why he had such a thing already made, he replied with "Just in phase-taze-case!" When bestowed the expensive black suit, he was ecstatic and immediately tried to put it on. 

Denny and Russell wore clothes all the time (at least Bumblebee  _hoped_ they did) so they didn't have a problem with it like everyone else did. They sat in a comfortable silence and watched the dancers do their routine.  Bumblebee wished he could be that calm, but the minute Y/N and Blondie trotted onstage, Bee lost his mojo and scowled the entire time at Blondie. 

Bee tapped his fingers on his leg, and pulled at his collar again for what seemed like the fifteenth time. 

' _I'll never get used to wearing_ clothes _.'_ Bee thought grumpily. Bee turned his attention to Y/N's dancing. A twirl, a jump, arms out by the sides and on your tiptoes and twirl with the violin music...Bee knew this routine by heart.  Y/N had practised it in front of him and even got Bee to help her with the routine. 

The theatre room was packed with a large amount of people. Parents, friends, and family spectated the people dancing in many forms dance has to offer.  Lyrical, Hip-Hop, Jazz, and many more dances that Bumblebee never even heard of.  He only knew one type of dance.

Ballet.

Bee didn't even knew it existed until he met Y/N. 

The day started normally for everyone.  Get up, grab morning energon, check the scans, see if there were any Decepticon signals, the usual.  Sideswipe and Strongarm fought at exactly 9:00 am, just on schedule.  Bumblebee had started cataloguing the hours when they started fighting.  Easier to prepare emotionally, he supposed. 

Fixit was nowhere to be found, and Grimlock was wandering around, waiting for something to do. Most likely waiting to punch something, knowing him.  But when a car horn sounded from the outside of the junkyard, everyone treated as they usually would.  Mass panic.

See, when Y/N first came to the base, they didn't exactly have a plan for when a human came to visit. Back then, they ran around in circles, mouthing words to each other in panic.  The mass hysteria only ended when Bumblebee commed them to transform, or hide in the various amounts of junk aisles. Nowadays, they transform where they stood and both Grimlock and Fixit would pretend to be statues made of junk.  

"Undignified!" Fixit had cried out. 

Bee guessed that Fixit's pride was a bit damaged, considering they were alien robots from space, but that didn't matter. 

When the giant doors opened to let her in (when the 'All Clear" was given to Denny) an old red Ford Pinto slowly rolled in, packed to the brim with suitcases and boxes. Bumblebee was just behind a shelf, watching to make sure it wasn't a Decepticon trick. The door to the old car opened and out stepped Y/N. 

Bee never really believed in 'love at first sight' until that moment.  Her hair was a beautiful H/C, and her face was the prettiest he had ever seen.  Her F/C clothes complimented her E/C eyes, and Bee remembered staring at her until he was lost in thought. 

She seemed confused and lost, asking if Denny could help her out.  She claimed she needed directions to the nearest gas station.  Denny, being who he was, obliged and told her there was a gas station just a few miles from where they were.  Y/N thanked him, and went back into her car, but stepped out a few seconds after.  Embarrassed, she told Denny she didn't have enough fuel to make it there.  Denny had called over Russell, and asked him to get fuel for the car. 

While they waited for him to come back, Denny and Y/N started talking.  Bee listened in on their conversation.  Eavesdropping, as humans would call it. Y/N was moving to Crown City for a once-in-a-lifetime chance to join the Crown City Dance Club. CCDC for short.

She was moving from upstate, and had travelled a long ways to get to Crown City.  When asked what dance form she took, Y/N had replied with "Anything really.  Although, I'm more better at Ballet than the other dances."

That had peaked Bee's interest, and he was tempted to go out there and ask what that was. Russell came back a few moments later with the necessary amount of fuel for Y/N, who was thanking Denny profusely and asking if there was anything she could do to pay him back. That was one of the many things Bumblebee loved about Y/N.  Always ready to give back a favour, or pay them back for their troubles. 

Once the car was fueled, Y/N climbed in and started her car.  She had rolled down the window to thank Denny again when she stopped and stared into her side mirrors. Her face had been etched with confusion and shock.  Bee had followed her gaze and mentally swore at himself. 

Fixit had been nonchalantly rolling by, arms full of datapads.  He had stopped as soon as he saw Y/N's car, jaw dropped and optics wide.  Bee had facepalmed. He had known that they had already made eye contact, so there was no use in keeping secrets now. Carefully stepping over the fridge in the front of the aisle, Bee stepped out into view, the speech Optimus had given the kids back in Nevada locked and loaded. 

Bee had stopped in his tracks when she started laughing to herself.  That wasn't the kind of reaction most people had with giant robots from another world.   Usually they started screaming and driving away as fast as they could. 

That wasn't the case. 

Y/N stepped out of her car and had started examining the side mirror.

She had commented on how there was a big crack in it, and started to clean away the dust on it. Bee slowly started to step backwards into the aisle, motioning frantically for Fixit to snap out of his trance and run for the hills. 

And then it happened. The moment that changed everyone's lives.

Now, Denny isn't the most clean individual ever. He leaves stuff lying around that probably shouldn't be left around.  Such an example would be the fridge in the front of the aisle where Bee was hiding. Unfortunately, in his panic, Bee had completely forgotten it was there, thus resulting in him tripping up on it. He had tried to regaine his balance, which only led to him to fall into the giant aisle of junk he was hiding behind.

From that moment on, Y/N knew of giant alien robots from the planet Cybertron. Bee thought he had perfected the speech Optimus had for the kids in Jasper, considering there was a bucket over his head, but Sideswipe told him it was a bit much. 

And from that point on, Y/N had taught him many things regarding the art of dance. Bumblebee brags that he's good at the Charleston Shuffle, but Y/N thinks he's giving himself to much credit. 

Bee snapped out of the memory when a sudden movement caught his eye. The boy threw Y/N up in the air, and caught her by her waist. Bumblebee dug his fingernails into the leather arms of the chair.  He attempted to burn holes into the boy's head with his gaze, but a light touch on his arm stopped him from doing any real damage. 

It was Strongarm. 

"You okay Leutan-Bumble-uh, Bryan?" Strongarm stumbled over her words.  She looked around warily to see if anyone had heard her slip-up. Bumblebee nodded quickly. 

"Uh-yup! Peachy keen!"

Strongarm looked unsure, but turned away to watch Y/N. 

Bee went back to watching Y/N's dance, but there wasn't any fluid movements. It took a little bit of realization to see the dance was over.

The crowd cheered and clapped as Y/N and Blondie bowed, hands clasped together. Bee wanted to run down there and rip Y/N away from Blondie. 

When they walked off stage, Blondie had his arm around Y/N's shoulders which crawled down her back and to her-

Bee growled. 

No way.

Nuh-uh.

Not in a millions years.

Bee glared with the ferocity of a thousand suns at the boy, hoping he could burn him where he stood and turn him to a pile of ash. But they went behind the curtain before Bee could do anything. Hip-Hop music began blasting over the speakers, and kids wearing baggy clothes and backwards hats came on the stage whilst Bumblebee's fuming.  The next dance had started.  The Bee Team was getting out of their seats, and they were making their way over to the door at the top of the stairs. 

To his right, Strongarm got up and touched Bee's shoulder cautiously. 

"Um...Bryan?"

Strongarm was taken slightly aback by Bumblebee's ferocious glare. 

"Don't you want to meet up with Y/N? You said yourself that you wanted to."

Bumblebee jolted out of his angry stupor and got up from his seat so fast that he almost toppled into Strongarm. He mumbled an apology and followed her out the row they had chose to hunker down in.  They approached a door at the top of the auditorium and pushed through. 

The massive hallway was surprisingly busy, filled with dancers, parents, and spectators.  There was a certain group that had stopped in the middle of the hallway and was crowded around a certain person. 

A certain person Bumblebee was going to have a stern talking too.  Bee joined the group, silently fuming to himself as the rest of the team were complimenting Y/N's performance. 

Y/N's look on her face proved she knew something was wrong. Drift smirked at Bumblebee, and the minicons still had no idea what the hell was making their Master smile. 

"I loved your dancing Y/N!" Grimlock exclaimed cheerfully. He did an awkward twirl and bowed. "Hey, I'm pretty good at it! Maybe if I practise at the junkyard-"

"No!" Everyone yelled in unison.   The thought of hulking metal T-Rex dancing ballet made Bumblebee want to ban the dance at the junkyard altogether. 

Bumblebee stared at Y/N, who had a perfectly innocent look on her face.  Then she smirked. 

"What's the matter Bumblebee? Feeling a bit jealous?" Y/N taunted.  Bee remained silent.

' _Don't play into it don't play into it.'_

"Couldn't handle another boy touching my ass, huh?" Y/N teased.  She even had the nerve to wink.

Everyone, except Drift, was now staring at Bumblebee with their collective shocked faces.  

"Dammit, you win." Strongarm mumbled.  She grabbed a wallet out of her purse and handed Sideswipe a few dollars. 

"Is that my wallet!?" Denny sputtered. Strongarm shrugged. 

"You placed a bet?" Bumblebee moaned.  Sideswipe examined his newest prize. 

"Of course.  You were taking so long to tell Y/N how you felt that we eventually got bored and placed a bet. That I totally won." Sideswipe remarked.  He waved the money in Strongarm's face, who looked very unimpressed, and chuckled. 

"That's gotta sting, hey?"

Bumblebee swallowed and rubbed his neck awkwardly, becoming increasingly interested in a potted plant in the busy hallway.  Y/N hadn't taken her eyes off of him. 

"So, you forgot to tell them about our relationship huh? Well better listen up for the cold hard truth guys, cause here it comes. Me and Bee have _already_ been on several dates prior to this." Y/N said, watching as everyone turned their attention back to Bee. Drift raised an eyebrow and gave a cocky smile. 

Bumblebee was sweating profusely now and he tugged at his collar.  Y/N noticed and let out a short laugh. 

"That's the big secret I've been keeping from you all.  Now you know."  

Bumblebee felt the need to usher Y/N away and giver her a stern talking to about letting a boy touch her ass and about keeping big secrets.  But the need went away when a certain blonde-haired boy came up from the crowd. 

Blondie wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and Bee felt a strong urge to wrap his hands around the boy's throat and start strangling him.  Y/N shrugged out of the hold, an angry blush blooming on her cheeks.  All of the cockiness and cheerfulness was gone from Y/N. Bee could tell. 

"Who are these people, Y/N?" Blondie asked with a growly voice.  The way he said 'Y/N' made Bee want to get out of his holoform, transform, and squish the fucker right where he was.  But he stayed still and only watched the boy with piercing eyes. 

"We're her friends. Who's asking?" Sideswipe was the first to speak. Honestly, Sideswipe had a better choice of words then Bee did. 

Blondie curled his nose in disgust.

"The names Jonathan.  I'm her dance partner and _closest_ friend." Jonathan stated in a voice that made even Grimlock grimace.  

' _I highly doubt that you little piece of scrap.'_ Bee thought angrily.

Before Sideswipe or anyone had the chance to say anything, Jonathan turned towards Y/N.  Y/N had long ago taken a few steps sideways to get away from him and was only waiting to get out of the uncomfortable situation.

"Listen, Y/N, I was wondering if you wanted to crash at my place. We could have lots of fun." Jonathan murmured, licking his lips and looking Y/N up and down. 

Y/N looked at Bee and locked gazes with him.  The pleading look in her eyes was all he needed to know that she was uncomfortable and wanted to get out of the situation. 

That was it.

No more Mister Nice Guy.

"You know what?" Bumblebee began and tore his eyes away from Y/N's pleading look.  Jonathan snapped his head towards Bee.

"She can't go to your place and have 'fun'."

Jonathan sniffed and glared daggers at Bee.

"And why's that?" He growled.

"Because she's already staying at my place." Bumblebee said back with as much ferocity as him.  He took a step forward and Jonathan stumbled back.

Y/N and the others watched with a mixture of expressions.  Mostly shock. 

"Because she's my _girlfriend_. Because you need to get out of here before I do something you'll regr-"

Jonathan had already hightailed it out of there. Bumblebee scowled.

' _I wanted to say more.'_

Bee grabbed Y/N's hand, and pulled her close to him.

"Let's go." He said and drug Y/N out the front door. Bee left his team in the dirt, who all eventually dissolved in air when no humans were around.  They would be back at the scrapyard now.  No doubt talking about the events that happened.  They had all hitched a ride in Bumblebee as their holoforms. It was a very tight fit and none of them wanted to do that again. 

The parking lot was empty and dark, but Bee could spot his vehicle form from the door.  Bumblebee was parked near the entrance and Y/N hopped in on the driver's side. Outside her door, Bumblebee disappeared and the car roared to life.  Denny took the passenger side, and Russell took the middle back seat.  They were quiet, before anyone really said anything.   

"That...was awesome Bee!" Russell cheered.  He patted the seat and gave a thumbs up to the steering wheel.  "You really showed him! I bet he won't even look at Y/N for a while." Denny smiled and Y/N laughed at Russell's enthusiasm. 

"Never forget to tell me about a creepy boy." Bee revved his engine. "Ever."

Y/N chuckled and tapped the steering wheel lightly. 

"Don't worry.  I've learned my lesson." Y/N clicked her seatbelt on, and Bee started to pull out of the parking lot.

"You were scary back there.  Are you okay?" Y/N asked with a twinkle in her eye.  Bee grumbled and turned onto the packed highway. They had just turned onto the road that lead them to the scrapyard when Y/N cleared her throat. 

"I'm serious.  Are you okay? I thought you popped a vein back there." 


End file.
